annie
by spunkiegirl
Summary: annie's panther quits, and annie gets possessed by bricriu. please r/r, even if you just type hi.
1. Default Chapter

A/N I own no one.  
  
"Never give up, no never give in." Annie Thelan screeched. Her panther covered its ears.  
  
"Ohhhh, make it stop." it thought.  
  
"And when you fall down you got to get back up again."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
  
"You know you got to be a fighter, if you're ever gonna wiiiinnnn."  
  
"I can't stand this anymore." the panther thought, getting up and leaving. "Hm. Who is there to talk to around here?" The panther thought for a while, then, finally, it came to him. "Ha! That Spunkie who tried to possess Annie!" The panther remembered that day well. At first he'd felt angry at the Spunkie, but now he was starting to wonder if maybe it was a good idea. After all, the Spunkie could probably sing better than Annie could. The panther walked up to Fi's laptop and put in the disk.  
  
"Well, it's about time little duck. Oh, it's you. What do you want? Ye know, it's your fault i'm in here."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand that girl's singing anymore. I'm sick of protecting her."  
  
"Well, it's kinda late for me, isn't it?"  
  
"You wanna possess Annie?" The panther asked.  
  
"No, I want to spend the rest of my life in this floppy disk." Bricriu answered sarcastically. "Of course I want to possess Annie!"  
  
"Than go ahead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Go right on ahead." The panther started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Bricriu called. "You have to let me out of here!" The panther freed Bricriu.  
  
"Now. Where's the girl?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No never give in." Annie finished.  
  
"Ew." The Spunkie commented. "Even I can sing better than that."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. Well, she's all yours. I'm finally free!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, just before I ended up trapped in a floppy disk." Bricriu commented dryly.  
  
"Um. Yes. Well, now you have her. I'm outta here!" The panther turned, and trotted off.  
  
"All right." Bricriu laughed to himself. "I'm back little duck." 


	2. 

I don't own Annie, Bricriu (unfortunately), Fi, Molly, So Weird, macaroni, this computer, this website, etc. PLEASE review. At the time I typed this, I had no reviews for this. I don't care if you just type 'hi' as long as it's a review. Thanx. 

Bricriu moved toward Annie, savoring the moment. Just as Annie turned around, Bricriu possessed her. A couple moments later, Fi came walking in, looking confused and suspicious. 

"Hey Annie, what was that flash?"

"Flash? What flash?"

"Huh. I thought I saw a flash. Oh well." Fi answered.

Bricriu put a CD into Annie's CD player. "I'm going for a walk. Tell your mom I'll be back for supper OK please? Little Duck." Bricriu added under his breath. 

"What?" Fi asked.

"Nothing." Bricriu replied as he brushed past Fi. Fi watched Annie/bricriu in confusion. 

"Okay." she said slowly. "Whatever." 

Just as Molly was serving dinner, Annie/bricriu came running into the house.

"Hi." Molly greeted her. "Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah, but the batteries in my CD player died after about two minutes. Hate when that happens."

"Well replace them after dinner."

"OK. What're we having?"

"Macaroni."

"All right!" Bricriu exclaimed. "My favorite!" Molly looked at him. 

"I thought you hated macaroni, not that I'm complaining."

"I don't hate macaroni." Bricriu answered happily. Fi stared.

That night…. "Wheeeeee!" Bricriu yelled as he slid down the banister. "Oh that was so much _fun_! I gotta do that again."

"Have you been taking drugs?" Fi asked suspiciously.   
            "Nope. Not in this body, not in any other body, you ask that why?"

"You haven't acted like yourself all day, and now you're scaring me."

"I _am_ acting like myself. Myself, myself, myself. That sounds cool. Let's play some basketball. Jack! Where's the basketball?"

Fi shook her head and followed. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I own no one. 

At a little past ten that night, Fi climbed out of bed, and went to the kitchen. Annie had gone to bed about half an hour ago, but Molly was still up. 

"Mom, I'm worried about Annie. She hasn't been herself all day." Fi said, sitting down. 

"I don't know." Molly answered. "Maybe it's just a stage she's going through. Maybe she's on drugs, though I hope she isn't." 

"I already asked her if she was on drugs. She said no."

Molly grinned. "Then maybe she's possessed." she joked. 

"Possessed! Mom that's it! Where's bricriu?" Fi yelled as she ran out of the room. 

"I thought you stopped with all the paranormal stuff?" Molly called after her.

"Bricriu, Bricriu, Bricriu,." Fi muttered as she dug through her floppy disks. "Ha! Here we go!" She slipped the disk into her computer. Nothing happened. The disk was empty. "Bricriu's gone." Fi whispered. 

"You caught me Little Duck." Bricriu said as he walked into the room. 

"Why'd you possess her?" Fi asked, turning around.

Bricriu shrugged. "I wanted a body. Not just to stay in for a little while, but to stay in for the rest of my life."

"Well as long as you stay in Annie." Fi answered with a laugh. "How'd you possess her? I thought her panther protected her."  

"It quit."

"Oh. Yea!"

Bricriu was surprised. "You're _glad_?"

"Sure. I never liked Annie!"

Bricriu and Fi laughed. So it worked out for everyone. Annie's panther was free, no one had to listen to Annie's whining anymore, and Bricriu had a body. It didn't work out for Annie though. Oh well. 

THE END

a/n Well, that was pretty pointless wasn't it? Please review, even if you only type 'hi'. Thanx. 


End file.
